What Happened?
by earlschibiangel
Summary: Looking around she found that she was alone in the hall so she ripped it open, another fancy sheet on the inside of it. The sheet was thick and ivory with fancy writing on the inside. "I am invited to witness the coming together of..." he felt her fingers begin to shake, the piece of paper falling to the ground slowly as she felt her lips twitch.


Sam had been feeling great, her life was on track the way she had always imagined it would be. She was out of high school and had moved far from her controlling mother. She had just turned 21 a few weeks ago and while it was a big time in her life she hadn't had anyone to spend it with. Sighing the Goth sat down on her couch. Yeah, life was great save for that one issue.

_You're just overthinking this, _she thought as she closed her eyes. Life was fine and so what if her friends were still back in Amity while she was miles away. Again a sigh escaped her lips. _You could just call them_. Again the voice in her head was right and she could just call them, but the issue was in Amity the pair of males were just as busy as they had been as teens. Danny was fighting ghosts while Tucker was running Amity. The population loved them and that was what had kept them there. The halfa wanted to stay in his hometown to protect it while Tucker loved the attention and he got plenty of it.

Opening her eyes she noticed the time on the wall clock that hung next to her large t.v., it's long elegant fingers pointing out that it was nearing nighttime, a time that was made for her. She had moved away and found the perfect job, though she didn't have to have a job...Wouldn't have to anyway had she done what her mother had wanted of her.

_Marry someone and make me some grandbabies!_

With a groan Sam gave her head a mental shake hoping to dispel the image and voice of her mother. The one person who had never been able to accept her for who she was. Not that her father was any better, but he hadn't been as stalkish as her mother was. The woman had followed her to school with dresses and telling others things that were none of their business in hopes that she would hang out with the popular crowd. As she had told Tucker that one year. Even though she had money she didn't want to be fake. She wanted to have real friends, not bought ones. Thinking of Tucker made her wonder about the man who couldn't stay with one woman...well, one who had wanted all the women in the world while none had seemed interested in him.

Deciding that it was better to get up and out of the house a little early instead of sitting in the living room thinking about a past that she had left just so she could escape her mother's claws she headed for her bedroom where she pulled out a rather scandalous outfit, the black number long enough to cover most of her upper legs, while still being skintight enough to show all that she had to offer. She wasn't doing it for others though. She was doing it for herself. She liked the feel of the clothing that seemed to cover very little, but was still modest enough that her goods weren't falling out in an outfit malfunction.

Pulling on her heeled boots she headed out, her door slamming shut behind her before she turned to lock it, only to find a note on the floor. Reaching down she noted that it was handwritten, though the handwriting wasn't one that she recognized. It had her name on it, while it had no other name on it. Like who had sent it to her. Looking around she found that she was alone in the hall so she ripped it open, another fancy sheet on the inside of it. The sheet was thick and ivory with fancy writing on the inside.

"I am invited to witness the coming together of..." she felt her fingers begin to shake, the piece of paper falling to the ground slowly as she felt her lips twitch. "...Tucker Foley and Valerie Grey..." Tucker was getting married?! That was something she had never expected of the man she had just been thinking about as unmarriageable material. Leaning down she took the paper back into her hands before shoving it into her small bag, the spider bag still part of her life, though it was a little more worn out as she had never stopped using it. _Something to look at later_. That was just another part of her past and she had just wanted to escape those thoughts that were bringing her down. With a shake of her head she headed off, her shoes making soft noises on the carpeted ground under her.


End file.
